


Roadtrip

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Directions, Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Road Trip, Roadtrip, jeremy is scared(tm), jeremys first roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: For their honeymoon, Jeremy and Michael decided to go on a road trip. It doesn't start out so well.





	Roadtrip

“Are you sure this is the right road? How do you know? It’s still dark outside, you can barely see.” Jeremy rambled on from the passenger seat, using his phone as a flashlight to read the map. The sun wasn’t even up above the horizon yet, having both been so excited for their honeymoon and waking up at five in the morning.

This was also Jeremy’s first trip away from the Northeast coast area. Meanwhile, it wasn’t Michael’s first rodeo.

“I’m very sure of it, hon.” Michael responded, keeping his eyes on the road. They haven’t even been on the road for twenty minutes.

“Are you really, really, really, really, really, really-”

Michael moved his right hand over, placing it on Jeremy’s knee.

“I’m sure. There’s no need to panic.” He said with a smile, glancing to Jeremy.

“K-Keep your eyes on the road.” Jeremy scolded, slowly moving Michael’s hand from his leg back to the wheel. “K-Keep both hands on the wheel.”

“Jeremy, everything is going to be fine.” Michael reassured, following Jeremy’s requests nonetheless to make him feel better. “Do you want me to stop at the next rest stop so you can drive?”

“No, no, no, no, no, you can drive!” Jeremy shook his head quickly, bringing his knees up to his chest.

“Okay.” Michael responded, continuing to drive.

Both of them stayed silent for at least five minutes before Jeremy turned up the radio. Another forty-five passed before anything major happened. Right between songs, the wheel of their vehicle kicked up a microscopic pebble, leaving a tiny crack in their windshield. Michael was unfazed while Jeremy completely screeched.

Michael looked over for a second, reaching over his right hand and putting it on Jeremy’s knee again. “Hey, hey, it’s fine.”

“W-We cOuld h-hAve-e d-diEd!” Jeremy screamed, tears streaming down his face. Michael immediately pulled the car over, putting it in park and turning the engine off.

“Everything’s okay.” He explained as calmly as he could.

“N-No-” The other shook his head quickly, his eyes red and tears forming quick.

Michael unbuckled from his seat, leaning over and hugging Jeremy. “Hey, hey, you’re not dying. You’re okay and fine and still as beautiful as ever.” He said quietly against his forehead, kissing it between each word. One of his hands was up Jeremy’s shirt, rubbing his back softly. “You’re alright.”

Jeremy buried his head into Michael’s shoulder after he finished kissing it. “I-I thought we were g-going to die!”

“And we didn’t.” Michael whispered into Jeremy’s ear. “It was just a small rock that hit our windshield. Nothing else. The zombie apocalypse hasn’t started or anything.”

“A-A-Are you sUre?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Michael responded with a small chuckle. “That’s not a common thing but we were unlucky.”

“N-Not cOmmON?”

“Not at all. It’s not going to happen all the time.” Michael reassured him, pulling away to be able to see Jeremy’s face. He wiped away his tears. “How about we stop at the next rest stop and take a nap until the sun comes up?”

Jeremy nodded, wiping his own tears. “Y-Yeah, t-thAt sounds like a-a good ideA.”

Michael smiled. “I just have to drive a couple more miles to get there, yeah?”

“Y-YEah-"


End file.
